Torafuzar
|-|Base= |-|Etherious Form= Summary Torafuzar (トラフザー, Torafuzā) is an Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, higher in Etherious Form Name: Torafuzar; The Dark (alias) Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely several hundreds, but no more than 400) Classification: Demon (Etherious) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Curse Manipulation (All Demons use curses as a source of their power and energy), Extrasensory Perception, Water Manipulation, Limited Poison Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Curse Manipulation Attack Potency: City level (Fought and damaged Gajeel), higher in Etherious Form (Stronger than his Base Form) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Gajeel and Loke with ease), higher in Etherious Form (higher swimming speed in both forms) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, Class M in Etherious Form Striking Strength: City Class (Traded blows with Gajeel and Loke), higher in Etherious Form Durability: City level (Resisted Gajeel's attacks without major injuries), higher in Etherious Form (Took ISD Gajeel's Roar), even higher with Super Armor Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range in H2H Combat; several thousands of meters with Tenchi Kaimei Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Skilled in combat and expert swimmer Weaknesses: Devil Slayer Magic Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tenchi Kaimei (天地晦冥 Tenchi Kaimei): Torafuzar utilizes this form of Curse that enables him to summon large tides of black water out of nowhere, strong enough to make Fire Dragon Slayer Magic unusable inside of it; the water's uniqueness, however, resides in it being poisonous, having carbon as one of its most abundant and dangerous components, killing anyone who swallows it in five minutes, and eventually affecting those who avoid doing so by mere exposure, even if they somehow coat their body. The liquid, which he refers to as as "black water of darkness", engulfs and floods everything within its range of vicinity, creating a vast watery space which Torafuzar describes as "The Deep Seas of Hades". By altering the surrounding environment with this Curse, Torafuzar creates his ideal battlefield: he can maneuver within the black waters freely, unaffected by the lack of oxygen and noxious traits, and instead moving faster, whereas his opponents are greatly hindered, having their movements slowed, being deprived of air and risk drowning, and eventually succumbing to the poison; all while subjected to the Etherious' brutal pummeling. Torafuzar's mastery over this type of Curse, as noted by Gajeel, allowed him to flood the entirety of the building he was in, with the water pouring outside to cover the surrounding area as well. Demon Physiognomy: Torafuzar, being an Etherious, possesses some traits which, among the shown members of his race, appear to be exclusive to him. *'Slash Arm' (スラッツュアーム Surasshu Āmu): The fin-like protrusions on Torafuzar's arms are sharp to the point where they can easily cut into a person; they are powerful enough to even injure Loke despite the Celestial Spirit defending with Regulus. They also possess considerable hardness, enough to be used defensively, capable of blocking the weapons generated by Gajeel's Iron Dragon Slayer Magic with ease. Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): Torafuzar, as an Etherious, has shown the ability to enter his true form: his Etherious Form. *'Underwater Breathing:' True to his aquatic traits, in this form Torafuzar is proven capable of breathing underwater, showing no discomfort in spending a long time submerged in his Tenchi Kaimei, and instead becoming an even more formidable opponent. Whether such skill extends to his normal form as well is unknown. *'Super Armor' (超硬鎧 Chōkōgai): Torafuzar is capable of changing his bodily surface's hardness at will, an ability which, by his claim, grants him the strongest defense of all the Nine Demon Gates. In order to achieve greater hardness, he was shown emitting air from the holes on his upper body: these very holes, following the hardening, are hidden from sight by stud-like protrusions, with the rest of his body (save for his eyes, mouth and facial fins) becoming covered in a multitude of squared, reflective plates, somewhat reminiscent of Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Scales. Through this natural armor of him, Torafuzar easily negated the punch of the iron-clad Dragon Slayer, leaving his arm injured in the process; his hardened skin, however, wasn't strong enough to endure Gajeel's attacks after the latter enhanced his techniques with the carbon from Torafuzar's own poisoned water, turning iron into steel. *'Deep Impact' (ディープインパクト Dīpu Inpakuto): After entering his Etherious Form, and having relocated to a watery environment of considerable proportions (quite possibly the one generated by his Tenchi Kaimei), Torafuzar maneuvers high above his floating opponents before rushing at them, fully extending one of his enlarged arms to deliver a devastating punch, which sends the unfortunate victim plummeting down towards the ground at high speed, generating a huge impact once they make contact with it. The Etherious employed this technique on Gajeel after dodging his assault. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Water Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Poison Users Category:Immortals Category:Curse Users Category:Tier 7